I Can't Lose You
by r5familymember
Summary: Austin got into a coma, and Ally, Trish and Dez are all beside him, waiting for him to wake up. One-Shot.


I hate hospitals. I hate how it smells, the look of it and all the different emotions. But I could care less about it right now; I just had to see Austin. That was the only thing that's running in my mind as I ran down the hall way to the main reception.

"I'm looking for an Austin Moon." I said quickly. The women with a nurse clothing, looked up at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"Room 204, and sweetheart I'm sorry." I gulped. I mumbled a quick thank you and quickly walked down the hallway to Room 204. I was standing in front of it and I opened the door and gasped at the sight in front of me. He was laying there on the bed, and all you could hear are the beeps from the monitor saying he's breathing. He looks so calm. I moved a little closer to him and kept moving until I was looking down at his face. With his eyes closed and his bangs in front of his eyes. I promised myself that I would not cry because he wouldn't have wanted that.

_'Why did it have to be him?'  
'Why not someone else?'  
'it's not fair.'_

"Are you Ms. Dawson?" someone asked behind me. I turned around, and saw who must be the doctor.  
"Yes I am." I replied.  
"I'm very sorry for what happened to Mr. Moon; we tried everything that we can. It's all up to him to get out of the coma."  
"How long do you think he's going to be in it?"  
"I would say the maximum could be 2 months."  
"2-2months? But he has to wake up before that!"  
"I'm sorry Ms. Dawson but you have to realize his accident has made a huge damage to his body."  
"Is there anything I could do?"  
"I think for right now, you should stay with him." with that the doctor left. Leaving me alone, with Austin and the sound of the beeping monitor. I turned around and looked down at Austin.  
_"I promise you Austin, I will be here no matter what. I will be the first person you see when you wake up. I promise."_

* * *

**2 weeks later-**

"Trish I don't think he's going to be happy when he wakes up and sees his nails painted." I said to Trish while I painted his nails.

"Don't worry Ally he's going to love it and I'm using his favourite colour." Trish said to me while waving an orange coloured nail polish bottle in front of my face. It was silent, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Trish I'm scared. What if he doesn't wake up? I don't think I can live without him. What's going to happen to us? How are we going to live knowing we lost one of our best friends?" I finished with tears at the rim of my eyes. Trish looked up at me.  
"Ally, whatever happens we will face it all together. You aren't the only one who's worried, we all are. I can barely sleep at night, because I keep thinking about the _what if's _too. But I think we should forget about _what ifs_ and we should be positive because negativity isn't going to help him at all." Trish gave me a reassuring smile, after ending her speech. She continued painting his toe nails.

"Trish, can I ask you something?" I asked barely over a whisper.  
"Mhmm" Trish said, still painting his toe nails.  
"Do you think Austin is going to wake up?" I asked, and Trish looked up with sadness in her eyes.  
"Ally, I don't think he's going to wake up." I looked at her with a frown. But she kept talking and what she said next took all the doubt of Austin waking up away from my head.  
"I _know_ that he's going to wake up."

* * *

**4 weeks later-**

"Do you remember when we made window burgers? Or when we built the first ever musical instrument domino course?" Dez asked Austin. I watched from the doorway, leaning my body against the frame. Dez has been visiting Austin and talking with him. The red head has lost all his cheery being and I can tell he hasn't been getting much sleep. No one has.

"Dez I can take over if you want and you could go home and sleep." I told Dez.

"I can't sleep; I just need him to wake up." Dez said looking at his best friend with sadness etched in his voice.

"We all need him to wake up Dez, but you not sleeping isn't going to help him or you." I said with my motherly tone.

"I just don't want to leave Ally. He needs to wake up."

"Austin helped me through a lot. He's the one who inspired me to become a director. He's the one who helped me figure out who I was. When we were in elementary school, I got bullied for wearing these clothes. I got bullied for always carrying a camera and recording everything that comes in my path. For a while I stopped filming and wearing these clothes. I wanted to fit in and for a while I did but I hated every moment of it. Then this little blonde haired boy came into the class room one day and sat beside me and we started talking. It turned out he wanted to be a rock star, and I told him what I wanted to be. He wasn't like the other kids, he stood out. Then over time he taught me that fitting in, is never a good thing. He inspired me to go back to wearing my clothes, and he inspired me to go back to filming. It's because of him that I am who I am now. It's because of him that I found out where I belong in this world and I would never be able to repay him for that. He isn't just my friend, he's my inspiration, and he's my brother." Dez finished and wiped tears from his eyes.

I walked up to Dez and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at me. I gave him a hug.

"He has to wake up, Ally. He has to." Dez said his voice muffled because of my hair.

"I promise you he will, we just need to have _hope_."

* * *

**8 weeks later-**

It's been a 2 months since the incident. He's still in a coma. The doctor said he might wake up very soon, but if he doesn't wake up in 4 days, it might be the end.

I'm the only one in the hospital room. I sit beside him in the same chair I sat on for the past 8 weeks. I take his hand in mine, his warm hand closing on my cold one. I feel sparks going up my arm. Even when he's in a coma he still gives me jitters. I start to speak.

"Do you remember when you sang 'I Think About You' to me? I was a little mad that you stole my song again, but I didn't care about that because when you sang it to me. I felt like I was the only girl you cared about. I know we had a messy relationship but we have an amazing friendship. Yes, I still have feelings for you and when you wrote 'Steal You Heart' for me I knew that you had feelings for me too. When you left for tour, I couldn't handle not seeing you for 3 months. My life might not be the perfect example of perfection but I know that with you in it, it's pretty close to one. So Austin you have to wake up. You changed my life so much and so you can't just leave. Because of you I'm not that shy girl anymore. Thanks to you I'm not scared to get up on stage and sing my heart out. Thanks to you, you changed my life, Trish's life and Dez's. So you have to wake up for Trish, you have to wake up for Dez and you have to wake up for me. I don't know what I would do, if I couldn't see you every day. I don't think I can handle writing songs alone while sitting on the bench in front of the piano in the practice room. The best moments in my life had you in them. So Austin please wake up for me. I just can't do it without you. I can't live without you." I had tears streaming down my face and I could care less. I just couldn't hold the tears anymore. I put my head in his hand and then I started singing.

_There's no way I can do it without you_

_Make it without you_

_Be here without you..._

"I can't live without you Austin."

I kept crying for what felt like ages. Once I stopped I decided to get up and clean myself. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. When I got up and was about to let go of Austin's hand, his grip tightened and that made me turn around and look down at him. It was a mumble and a whisper but I could hear it clearly.

"Ally?"

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you guys liked that One-Shot. I wrote that a while ago and I decided to upload it after Christmas. Hope you guys have an awesome New Years! **


End file.
